1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abrasion resistant magnetic recording member.
2. Description of Relevant Information
Hitherto, there have been known various abrasion resistant magnetic recording members prepared by various methods by which a magnetic substance deposited film made of such as magnetic metals, metal oxides, metal nitrides as Co, Fe, Co-Ni, Co-Ni-Cr, Co-Ni-P, .gamma.Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, Co-Cr, Co-Ni-Pt Fe-N, etc. and is formed on a surface of a nonmagnetic substrate made of Al, plastic film, NiP plated Al, alumite, glass, or other similar materials, in the form of a disk, a tape and so on. This may be accomplished by a sputtering process, a vapor deposition process, a plating process, etc. and A layer of magnetic film is formed on the surface of the substrate as a carbonaceous surfacial protective film, among the possibilities are a) an amorphous carbon film prepared by a sputtering process using a graphic target (which is called thereafter "a sputter carbon film") or b) a carbonaceous film (called "a PCVD carbonaceous film") composed of such a carbonaceous series of a C--C type, a C--C type including C-H chains, or polymeric type prepared by a plasma enhansed CVD (PCVD) process using such a gas as a hydrocarbon gas, (which is called thereafter "PCVD carbonaceous film") or c) a vapor deposition film prepared by vaporizing and depositing carbons by an arc discharge.
The foregoing conventional abrasion resistant magnetic members have certain defects mentioned below. Namely, as shown in FIG. 1, a recording member having a sputter carbon film shows an excellent abrasion resistance to a monolithic head of Mn.Zn ferrite. However, it is disadvantageous in that during its application to a composite type head or a thin coated type head for a high dense recording (a head using as a slider such a hard ceramic material as CaTiO.sub.3 or Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.TiC or the like), a coefficient of friction suddenly rises, so that the head is stuck to the disk or/and the disk is thereby injured. Further, with a recording member that has a PCVD carbonaceous film, for instance, in the case that the film is an amorphous carbon type, the film is so hard that almost the same disadvantage as when the use of the sputter film is brought about, and when the film is a polymeric carbonaceous type it is excellent in lubricating ability or antifriction property, so that its coefficient of friction to the CaTiO.sub.3 or Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, TiC is small, and a sudden rise thereof during its application thereto is not made. But the film is comparatively soft, so that the film is broken and as a result the magnetic film underneath is thereby injured. Thus a tendency to spoil the disk is increased therefore the condition of manufacturing the polymeric type carbonaceous film has to be controlled strictly. Furthermore, the vapor deposition carbon film prepared by the arc discharge has the problem that the coefficient of friction thereof during its application thereto is increased as in the case of use of the sputter carbon film, and besides the adhesion thereof to the magnetic recording film is poor as compared with the sputter carbon film.